A Midsummer Nights Dream
by devoted2clois
Summary: High-school Fic. Temperance Brennan, as a reluctant drama student has to audition for her school's production of 'A Midsummer Nights Dream', a tale of a woman in love with a man, who is marrying another, much like her own 'love' life...only simpler. B
1. Prologue

****Smiles nervously** so…I'm starting a new fic…what's new? :P**

**Prologue. 1992.**

It was Temperance Brennan's first day at her new school - the fifth one in six months. Having to move around from foster home to foster home was never an easy thing. At every new school, she was the freaky foster girl, the virgin, the frigid, the geek, the freak, the nerd. She was almost every nasty thing that people could think of calling her. This school was going to be no different.

She was wearing a pair of old jeans, a dark red shirt with a black hoodie over it. Carrying her books in her arms, she immediately felt out of place. All the girls around her were wearing the latest fashions, the skin tight jeans, the leather jackets, the whole kitten-caboodle.

Looking at her timetable, Brennan saw that her first class was in room 25 – the drama room. How she hated drama, it was such a wasted subject.

The map of the school in her diary was no help.

She walked over to a nice looking girl, hoping that she would tell her where room 25 was. "Excuse me could you please tell me where-"

"Piss off foster girl."

Fuming, Brennan walked away from her. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and came face to face with 'one of those' boys, AKA a football player.

"I'll tell you where room 25 is…if you get on your knees."

"Stop being such a fuck head Luke…leave the foster freak alone" one of the boys in the pack said, laughing his head off.

"Don't call me a foster freak" Brennan said calmly.

"Why not…foster freak?" He grinned and leaned closer to her.

"Because I will kick your ass" she smiled back and held her books close to her chest.

"Yeah, bullshit foster-" before he could finish his sentence Brennan had dropped her books, kicked him in the stomach and was holding his arm behind his back.

"Say it again" she threatened, pulling his arm up further "go on, say it." A crowd was forming around them, watching in awe as the new girl bashed up one of the toughest guys in school. "Call me a foster freak."

"Let go of me" he threw his head back and made contact with Brennan's nose, but she barely even flinched. The crowd collectively gasped.

"Say please" she could feel blood rushing out from her nose, which was probably broken, but made no move to clean it up.

"You're real funny" Brennan yanked his arm just a fraction further "ok, ok! Please!" She dropped his arm and took a step back.

"Now was that so hard?" She wiped the blood away with her sleeve and picked her books off the floor.

"You're a freak, no wonder you're a virgin."

"You're an asshole, no wonder you play football." Brennan threw back "now can you please tell me where room 25 is?"

"Down the hall and to the left" one of the boys piped up "I'm in there now, I'll walk you."

"That won't be necessary" turning on her heel, Brennan walked away from the group of boys and down the hall. She ignored the stares, the comments and the balls of paper that were thrown at her. As always she was correct, this school was no different.

**I'd love to hear what you guys think :P Oh and I could totally see Brennan as a total kick ass girl in school…not really the quiet kind…but at the same time she is if you know what I mean.**

**Anyway…pretty please leave a review.**


	2. Wink Murderer

****Gasp** an update! First off thanks to everyone who has reviewed…I love you all. This chapter is dedicated to all my friends in celebration of finishing our VCE exams! Woooo we are awesome! And…and…and…I GOT 100 FRICKEN PERCENT ON MY HISTORY EXAM! AHHHHHHHH! Oh and I'm seeing Harry Potter tomorrow with the lovely Weener and Tay Tay :D Anyway, you can now read on. **

"You're early" the drama teacher, Mr Jacobs commented "class doesn't begin for another 15 minutes."

"I know" Brennan plonked her books down on the floor near the back wall and sat on one of the plastic chairs that were arranged in a circle.

"I haven't seen you around, I assume that you're Temperance Brennan?" Mr Jacobs half asked half stated.

"Yes…Temperance Brennan…the foster girl" she grumbled and leaned back on her chair.

"I won't judge you Tempe-"

"Temperance" she but in.

"I'm sorry?"

"Temperance, my name is Temperance Brennan. You may call me Temperance or Brennan, not Tempe."

"Um ok, Temperance then" Mr Jacobs clapped his hands together and smiled "I'm not one to judge and I don't care if you are a foster child, or if you're an alien, I treat everybody in my classroom the same."

"An alien on earth would be impossible. Taking into account the distance between earth and other planets, it would take far too long for a space craft, carrying extra-terrestrial beings to reach earth. That point aside it is nice to know that you treat people the same." Brennan said "I'm not a very good actor though" she added as an afterthought.

"You don't have to be a good actor to be brilliant on stage, you just need to know what you are doing."

**INSERT LINE BREAK HERE**

The bell rang and Brennan heard the students in the corridor rush to class. The door to the drama room swung open and about 15 students filed in. Most of them looked the arty farty type, the snobs who were going to end up being the next Tom Cruise and Farrah Fawcett. Then…there was the jock…the one who had offered to walk to room 25 with her. For the first time since the fight, her nose began to sting. She rubbed it gently and felt it crack _definitely broken. _Good thing her new foster father was a doctor, maybe he could reset it. The jock grinned and sat on a chair a few spaces away from her.

"Welcome class, to a new year" Mr Jacobs said cheerfully "before we begin, please make our new student, Temperance Brennan welcome."

Brennan's heart rate increased and she felt a blush creep up her neck.

"You mean the foster girl" one of the arty farty girls sniggered.

"Shut up Jacinta" the jock said, everyone's heads whipped around in a comical manner, and if it had have been a cartoon, their jaws would've dropped.

"Ok, that is quite enough" Mr Jacobs interrupted before a fight could break out. "Stand up and push the chairs back, we're starting off with a warm up activity to get us all moving."

Brennan stood up and quickly pushed her chair back with the rest of the class.

"We're going to play a round of wink murderer…who wants to be the detective?" Several hands shot up in the air and Mr Jacobs chose Jacinta to be the detective. She left the room and stood with her back to the door.

"Who's going to be the murderer?" He asked in a whisper. One of the girls who looked reasonably nice volunteered. "Ok, now remember when Naomi winks at you, stage a dramatic death." Everybody nodded and sat on the floor in a circle.

"You can come in Jacinta!" Mr Jacobs called. She walked inside and stood in the middle of the circle. She twirled a strand of her peroxide blonde hair around her index finger and chewed on a piece of gum loudly. Suddenly, someone screamed and fell backwards. Brennan winced. Soon people all around her were dropping to the floor, coughing, screaming and gasping. She tried to block it out but failed miserably. She shut her eyes and breathed deeply to try to stop the thoughts running through her head _is this what my parents sounded like? Are they dead? Did it hurt for them to die? Were they in pain? Was it fast? Was it slow?...Was it my fault?_

"Excuse me" Brennan stood up and walked through the circle. Stepping over some of the 'bodies' she made it to the door. Before anybody could ask any questions, she was gone.

Running down the corridor, passing many classrooms full of staring students, she found the girls toilets. She pushed the door open and rushed into a cubicle. Slamming the door behind her as soon as she was inside, she locked it with shaking hands.

Resting her back against the cold wooden door, she squeezed her eyes shut and sighed. Sliding down the door until she was crouching, Brennan put her head in her hands and cried.

**INSERT LINE BREAK HERE**

"Seeley, could you please go and see if Brennan is ok?" Mr Jacobs asked the jock.

"Sure" he answered. He walked out of the classroom and walked down the corridor. He quickly glanced in the empty classrooms by chance that she may have gotten into one. He was passing the toilets when he heard a sob.

"Brennan?" he asked.

She sniffled and tried to regain some composure "what?"

"Are you ok?"

"Go away."

"Sorry, I'm just trying to help." He glanced around and made sure there were no teachers or other students around before her pushed open the door to the girls toilet. "Are you going to come back to class?"

"Just leave ok! Leave me alone!" Brennan yelled, slamming her fists against the door. He walked to the cubicle with the closed door and leant against it.

"Open the door or I'm climbing over the top." He told her.

"No, you're not going to do that and I'm not opening the door."

"Just please Brennan open the door. I promise I won't ask any questions."

"Who are you?" Brennan asked as she stood up and put her hand on the lock.

"My name is Seeley Booth, Mr Jacobs asked me to come and find you." Booth answered.

"Well you found me so you can go now." She said "and you should get out of the girls bathroom."

"I'm not going until you open up the damn door and let me see that you're ok."

Booth stumbled when Brenna abruptly unlocked the door and swung it open. He looked up and saw the red rims around her eyes. Her face was pale and she looked nothing like the girl who bashed up his friend this morning. She looked vulnerable and hurt.

"Don't ask any questions" she held a hand up "don't tell anybody about the state I'm in, and don't you dare try to comfort me."

"Ok" Booth nodded and smiled "do you want me to go back to class and tell Mr Jacobs I couldn't find you, or do you want to come back with me?"

"I'll wait here and come back in a few minutes." Brennan answered, avoiding eye contact.

"Sure" he clapped his hands together and turned to leave "hey Brennan?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about what everybody calls you" he ran a hand through his hair and threw her his best charm smile.

"Don't be" she said "I'm used to it."

"Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger" Booth commented.

"I don't know what that means."

**This was partially a love child of my procrastination marathon (talk to Lina about it, trust me…) during the time when I was like 'yeah, I'm pumped I'm gunna finish this project and study for my exam'…I ended up making two X Files videos :D One to David Bowie's Life on Mars, and the other to Perfect by Hedley :D I've uploaded Life on Mars if anybody was interested in watching it…if you are the links in my profile…if not…SHAME UPON YOU! No…I'm kidding. Anyway I'm off to watch X Files, please leave a review on your way out.**


End file.
